tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 484
The was a world-wide design built by International Harvester from 1978 to 1985 in two factories. It was manufactured in Doncaster, England for the European market. For the US, skid units were supplied from Doncaster and final assembly was carried out in Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Model history The International 484 replaced the 464. The new model was given a forward-slanting grille with the headlights and IH logo moved into a separate top panel. The gasoline engine was discontinued. The governed speed of the diesel engine was dropped back to 2200 rpm, from the previous 2400, reducing the power output slightly. Tractor Comparison 40-45 hp utility tractors have been popular for many years. During its time in production the International 484 competed with many other models, as shown in the table. In 1978 the David Brown 885, Deutz D4506, Ford 3600, and Massey Ferguson MF245 all offered the same power as the International for a somewhat lower price. The Long 460 was much cheaper. The John Deere 2040 was about equal to the International and Allis-Chalmers' closest model was the larger, more expensive Fiat-built 5050. The Fiat-built White 2-50 was also slightly more powerful and more expensive. Over the next few years Case added the David Brown-based 1190 and Hesston began selling the Fiat 480-8 and the later 466, all with about the same power as the International. By 1985 Allis-Chalmers had added the 6140, which was much nearer than the 5050 to the International in power and price, as were the Kubota L4150 and M4050F and the Landini R5830. The Case 1194, Deutz DX3.10, Ford 3910, and Massey Ferguson MF250 were more expensive. The John Deere 2150 was more powerful and more expensive. The Yanmar-built John Deere 1250 and the White 2-45 were less expensive and the Hesston-Fiat 45-66 was slightly less powerful and less expensive. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1978 - International 484 replaced 464 *1985 - All International tractor production ended, 484 model replaced by the Case IH 485 Factory locations *International Harvester Great Britain, Ltd., Doncaster, England *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *D-179 3-cylinder diesel engine *4-speed syncromesh transmission with high-low-reverse shuttle *Adjustable front axle *Differential lock *Electric starter and lights *Hydrostatic power steering *Independent pto *ROPS *Category I 3-point hitch, draft control *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply **Rear: 13.6-28 4-ply Options *Canopy Serial numbers Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. File:International_484_-_Q347_SFE_at_Belvoir_2010_-_IMG_3540.jpg|A restored example in the UK at the Belvoir Castle Steam Festival Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 464 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 484 Category:100 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:IHGB built models Category:Utility tractors Category:484 (model number)